Just Another Love Song
by Lilly LiL Li
Summary: Juliet Turner is the girl everyone remembers and the person who remembers her the most is Fred Weasley. After four years Juliet moves back to Diagon Alley to help run her bookshop better, but what waits for her?
1. Every Single Day

The rain was getting harder as Fred Weasley looked out the window. He normally looked out the window when it rained. He knew exactly why, because of Juliet. He was the girl he met 6 years ago. She had lovely, long brown hair and a beautiful smile. Juliet always laughed at Fred's jokes and she made Fred laugh as well. Then Juliet found out she was pregnant and the rest was history.

George walked into the joke shop and looked at Fred. 'Staring out the window again. Thinking about…I wonder who…Juliet?'

Fred didn't reply he just stared out of the window some more wondering what Juliet was doing.

Juliet 

The rain was the hardest Juliet Turner had ever seen it. She normally looked out the window when it rained. She knew exactly why, because of Fred. She met the boy 6 years ago. He had short, messy red hair and most mischievous smile. Juliet loved to make Fred laugh and she always laughed at his jokes. Then she found out she was pregnant and the rest was history.

Hermione walked into the lounge room and looked at Juliet. 'Staring out the window? There must be something wrong…it's raining and reminding you of that Weasley. Isn't it?'

Juliet didn't reply she just stared out of the window some more wondering what Fred was doing.

'Come on, Julie! Why don't we do something?' Hermione asked, 'Reading? Cooking? Painting? Shopping?'

'I'll paint if I make you happy.' Juliet told Hermione and walked over to her easel. Juliet picked up a pencil and started to sketch out what looked like a face. Fred Weasley's face.

'Why do I even bother?' Hermione asked herself and left the lounge room.

Fred 

Fred sat in the lounge room of his and George's apartment. He was still thinking about Juliet and when George opened the door and walked in Fred still thought of her.

'Fred, I've decided something.' George said, 'You've gotta get a girlfriend.'

'I'll only have a girlfriend if her first name starts with a J and her last name starts with a T.' Fred said sadly.

'Maybe if you had another girlfriend you'd get over Juliet.' George said.

'I don't want to get over her.' Fred told George and left the room.

_I know George is trying to help but I don't want a new girlfriend. I want Juliet._ Fred thought as he walked into his bedroom.

His bedroom was the cleanest room in the house. You would swear Petunia Dursley had cleaned it. Fred bent down to the floor and picked up a small box which said (On the front) "FJ 4ever". Fred slowly opened the box and picked up a picture of Juliet and a little girl. It was snowing. Juliet and the little girl were laughing. A piece of snow landed on the little girl's nose and she tired to blow it off unsuccessfully. Fred smiled at the picture. He knew who the little girl was. Her name is Gemma Turner. She had long red-brown hair, freckles and a mischievous smile. Gemma was Fred's daughter. He had met her but that was when she was 1 day old. Now she would be 3 years old.

Fred sighed and took out a piece of parchment and a quill and he started to write a letter.

Juliet 

Juliet took off her coat and flopped onto the lounge of her and Hermione's house. She didn't like winter in England. She had moved to England 11 years ago from Australia. Australia was never as cold as England was. But England was never as hot.

Hermione walked into the house and put her coat up and also flopped onto the lounge.

Juliet heard a tapping coming from one of the windows in the living room. She stood up and opened up the closest window and a brown owl flew in, dropped an envelope and flew out.

'I thought I'd never see an owl in such a hurry.' Juliet said and closed the window.

Hermione picked up the envelope and gave it to Juliet. 'It's for you.' And Hermione handed the letter to Juliet.

Juliet opened the letter and read it. It said:

_To Miss Juliet Turner,_

_We would like to congratulate you on your promotion!…Yes we gave you a promotion. You will need to move into Diagon Alley. Go into the Leaky Cauldron and ask where the apartment for Ms Turner is. In the envelope is a key. We'll see you on Monday at 10:00 am._

_Sincerely,_

_Mr Potter._

'We've gotta move!' Juliet exclaimed.

'What?' Hermione asked.

'Harry has given me a promotion and we have to move to Diagon Alley. Am I meant to be happy or sad?' Juliet asked Hermione.

'You're meant to be happy! You get to move to a new place, more money for Gemma and more guys to fall in love with.'

Juliet laughed and pulled out her wand. She waved the wand and all the things Juliet owned went into boxes. Hermione did the same thing as Juliet and all of her things went into boxes.

'I'm not staying in this old place without you.' Hermione said and smiled.

Juliet opened the door to their new apartment. She thought it wouldn't be a nice apartment but it was glamorous. Juliet was by herself so Hermione could say bye to all their neighbours and Gemma could have fun at a birthday party. Juliet put a few boxes on the lounge and walked to the kitchen counter. Before she could walk into the kitchen Harry Potter Apparated into the kitchen.

Juliet jumped and said, 'Harry, you're not meant to be here!'

'Yet I am.' said Harry and smiled, 'Would you like some help bringing up the boxes?'

'Well, I know you're going to use magic so got right ahead!' Juliet said as Harry swished his wand around and boxes came flying into the room.

Harry walked over to Juliet and put his arm over her shoulder, 'Do you like your new apartment?'

'Yeah I like it.' Juliet said and kissed Harry on the cheek, 'It's simply amazing!'

'You'd be jealous if you saw my apartment.'

'Unlikely.'

'Where are Hermione and Gemma?'

'Hermione's saying bye to people and Gemma's at a birthday party. Why?'

Harry looked at Juliet and said, 'I was about to ask if you'd like me to show you around Diagon Alley.'

Juliet smiled and put on her coat, 'Let's go!'

Fred 

Fred stared out the front window of WWW. It had stopped rain and it was sunny. People were outside walking happily and laughing. Fred told George he was going outside and he walked past a new bookshop called Turner & Potter Books.

Fred knew Harry Potter owned the bookshop but he didn't know why Turner was in the title.

Juliet 

Harry and Juliet turned into Turner & Potter Books. Juliet looked amazed when she saw all the books. Like she'd walked into a library. Juliet stared at all the books trying to find words. Then she turned back to Harry hugged him.

'This is amazing, Harry!' She exclaimed happily, 'I want to buy some books!'

Harry laughed at what Juliet said and then told her; 'You own half this store, Juliet, take all you like!'

They spent an hour in the bookstore. Finally Juliet and Harry came out carrying 6 bags of books each. When they got back to Juliet's apartment Harry dumped the 6 bags he was holding onto the ground and Juliet followed. Then Juliet quickly said good bye to Harry and Disapparated. She was going to pick up Gemma.


	2. Welcome To My Truth

Chapter Two: Welcome to My Truth (By Anastasia)

Fred was walking down the corridor to his apartment. He opened the door and Juliet was siting on his lounge. She was wearing a wedding ring and smiled when she noticed him. She stood up and Fred walked towards her and they kissed. Juliet then walked away from Fred, the wedding ring vanished and she faded away.

'NO!' Fred shouted. 'NO! DON'T KEEP ON LEAVING ME!'

Fred woke up and sat up quickly. He had dreamt the same dream since Juliet left him 4 years ago. He knew the dream was about him wanting to marry Juliet but then she left. He stood up and walked towards the window. He opened the curtains and shaded his eyes from the bright light.

_I get the feeling this isn't going to be a good day…_ Fred thought.

Juliet 

'Please come and see my apartment!' Harry begged Juliet.

Juliet had no desire to see Harry's apartment. She needed to take Gemma to pre-school and look around Diagon Alley for a place where she could buy Gemma's birthday present. 'Maybe tomorrow.' Juliet said to Harry, 'Gemma! Hurry up! And remember don't wear any robes.' Juliet said loudly to Gemma's bedroom.

Gemma walked out of her bedroom wearing a denim jacket, jeans and a white shirt. 'This good?' Gemma asked Juliet.

'That's great!' Juliet said, 'Now we gotta get you to pre-school or Hermione will, most probably, read you Hogwarts, A History.'

At those words Gemma ran out of the apartment screaming. Juliet laughed at Gemma and then pushed Harry out of the apartment with her, locked the door and ran after Gemma.

_I get the feeling this day is going to be full of surprises._ Juliet thought.

Juliet had chased after Gemma and dropped her off at pre-school and now she was looking for a birthday present. She saw a shop which had many practical joke items. Juliet walked to the shop window and then walked in. There were many different items like Extendable Eyes and Skiving Snack boxes.

Juliet picked up a wand and then realised it wasn't real. She laughed at her mistake and took the wand with her as she looked for more things to give Gemma. She saw a pair of glasses, she picked them up and put them on and she saw bright colours and the reflection of herself. Juliet took the glasses off and decided to buy it for Gemma.

By the time Juliet had found all the things Gemma would like she was carrying 10 items. She walked up to the counter and put the things on the top. A man with red, messy, hair was behind the counter drinking a cup of coffee. When he saw her he put the coffee down and stared at her.

It was Ron Weasley! He was taller and his hair was a bit darker but it was definitely him.

'Ron Weasley?' Juliet asked.

'Yeah…Juliet? Juliet Turner?' Ron replied.

'Yeah.' Juliet said and smiled. 'I haven't seen you for 4 years! I can't believe you never called or faxed or visited.'

'Faxed?'

'Never mind. I missed you so much!' Juliet said and hugged him. 'Could we get lunch tomorrow to catch up?'

'Sure, but why not today?'

Now here was a question Juliet didn't want to answer. She was going to eat lunch with Hermione and then go to pick up Gemma.

'I've got a…business meeting.'

'Oh. Well I'll let you pay for these and then we'll meet tomorrow at…12?'

'Sure.'

Juliet payed Ron and then left for her apartment to drop off the presents, and hide them under an invisible cloak, and then walk to the Leaky Cauldron.

Fred 

Fred stared at Ron in astonishment. Ron was going to meet Juliet to catch up and Fred was going to be working.

'Ron, I have to see her!' Fred exclaimed.

'I'm not taking your shift, plus I haven't seen her for 4 years either!' Ron replied.

'Please!' Fred said.

'No.'

'What about that time when you turned my teddy bear into a spider?'

'_You _turned _my_ teddy bear into a spider, Fred.' Ron said.

Fred realised that he had lost the battle against Ron. 'At least tell her I miss her.'

'If you come up in the conversation I'll tell her.' Ron told Fred.

Juliet 

Juliet woke up and looked at her clock. It said 10:59. Juliet panicked. She jumped out of bed and ran into the lounge room.

'Where's Gemma?' Juliet asked Hermione.

'I took her to pre-school. Am I picking her up as well?' Hermione asked.

'Yeah, and thank you, Hermione!' Juliet said, 'But I've still gotta rush. I've gotta meet Ron Weasley at 12:00.'

'For a-'

'To catch up. Don't you think it's a date.' Juliet said as she walked into the kitchen and picked up a piece of toast and put it in her mouth.

'I can only hope.'

'That's right.' Juliet said after she swallowed the toast.

Hermione left the apartment and Juliet made a face and threw the toast into the bin. 'I gotta teach Hermione to cook.' She said to herself and went to have a shower.

Fred 

'Is it like a date?' George asked Ron curiously.

Fred was siting behind the counter of WWW and George was questioning Ron.

'No.' Ron replied.

'Well then what is it?' George asked.

'A meeting of two old friends who haven't seen each other in a long time.'

'You saw her yesterday.' George replied.

'Not what I meant.' Ron said as he left.

George then looked at Fred. He knew what his twin was thinking. 'You're thinking about her aren't you? D'you know how I can tell? You have the picture of you and her that she painted in your pocket.'

Juliet 

Juliet walked into the Leaky Cauldron. She was wearing a baby pink halter top and hipster black jeans. She saw Ron and she walked over and sat down.

'Hi.' Juliet said.

'Hi. Nice outfit,' Ron replied.

'Thanks. So how's your family?'

'Well I'm still single, Ginny is engaged, George has a girlfriend, Percy is married, Charlie is divorced and Bill is single.'

'What about Fred? He's still part of your family, right?'

'Yeah, he is. He's single like he has been for the last 4 years.'

'I left him 4 years ago…hasn't he moved on?'

'Nope. He really misses you, so much that it's pathetic.'

Juliet laughed. _Maybe I should see Fred again…_ she thought.

'It's karaoke time!' Tom, the innkeeper, called out.

Ron looked at Juliet. 'I'm not going up there.'

'Please.' Ron said, 'I'll go after you.'

'Fine.' Juliet said and she stood up and walked the stage. She picked a song and magic instruments started to play it.

'_Sentimental days  
In a misty clouded haze  
Of a memory that now feels untrue  
I used to feel disguised  
Now I leave the mask behind   
Painting pictures that aren't so blue  
The pages I've turned are the lessons I've learned_

Somebody bring up the lights I want you to see  
(Don't You Feel Sorry For Me)  
My life turned around  
But I'm still living my dreams  
(Yes it's true I've been)  
I've been through it all  
Hit about a million walls   
Welcome to my truth.. I still love  
Welcome to my truth.. I still love

Tangled in a web  
With a pain hard to forget   
That was a time that I've now put to rest  
Oh, the pages I've turned are the lessons I've learned

Somebody bring up the lights I want you to see  
(Don't You Feel Sorry For Me)  
My life turned around  
But I'm still living my dreams  
(Yes it's true I've been)  
I've been through it all  
Hit about a million walls  
Welcome to my truth.. I still love  
Welcome to my truth.. I still love

Sentimental days  
In a mist of clouded haze  
Of a memory that now feels untrue

Somebody bring up the lights I want you to see  
(Don't You Feel Sorry For Me)  
My life turned around  
But I'm still living my dreams  
(Yes it's true I've been)  
I've been through it all  
Hit about a million walls  
Welcome to my truth.. I still love  
Welcome to my truth.. I still love'

Juliet finished and everyone started clapping. She smiled and walked off the stage sat down at the table Ron and Juliet were siting at. Ron stood up and he walked on the stage. He began to sing Gangster's Paradise unsuccessfully. When he finally gave up a lot of rotten tomato's were thrown at him.

'I'm never going to do karaoke again.' Ron said angrily.

'At least you tried.' Juliet said and smiled.

'Well, you can sing and paint. Too much talent in one person.' Ron said jokingly.

Juliet smiled at Ron. She noticed he was leaning towards her…

Fred 

Fred walked into the Leaky Cauldron looking for Juliet. He looked around and saw Ron kissing a girl wearing a pink halter top and black jeans. She had long brown wavy hair. Fred instantly knew who the girl was, Juliet, his ex-girlfriend, the mother of his child, his true love…

Fred walked out of the Leaky Cauldron angrily.

Juliet 

Juliet pushed Ron away from her and then slapped him. Juliet then stood up and walked out of the Leaky Cauldron pushing anyone who got in her way.

_How could he?! If he thinks I'll fall in love with my ex-boyfriend's brother then he has another thing coming!_ Juliet thought.

Juliet suddenly fell over and a man helped her up. She didn't see his face but as soon as she was standing up the man was gone.


	3. What You Waiting For

Chapter Three: What You Waiting For (By Gwen Stefani)

Fred walked into the nearest shop. He didn't look at the name of it but he hoped Juliet wouldn't come and look for him. He watched Juliet walk around trying to find the man who helped her up. She walked over to a woman and asked her something and the woman pointed to the shop Fred was hiding in. Juliet walked into the shop and looked around. She saw Fred and walked towards him.

'Fred? Is that you?' Juliet asked uncertainly.

'Yeah it is.' Fred replied angrily.

'Who's there?!' A voice asked from the back room of the shop.

'It's Juliet Turner and Fred Weasley, Harry!' Juliet called back.

Harry walked out to the front of the store and looked from Fred to Juliet.

'Hi Fred.' Harry said.

'Hi.' Fred replied angrily.

Harry looked from one to the other and then sat on a chair and watched.

'Why did you kiss my brother?!' Fred asked angrily to Juliet.

'I didn't. He kissed me! And he has the red hand print on his face to prove it!' Juliet replied.

'Yeah right.' Fred replied.

'Ask your brother then!' Juliet said angrily.

'You would've let him kiss you in the past, then.'

'It's not the past anymore Fred.'

Fred glared at Juliet even though he knew he had lost the argument. He walked out of the shop and turned around and looked at the name: Turner and Potter Books.

Juliet 

Juliet followed Harry into the back room, when they were in there, Harry told Juliet to sit down and he got out two fire whiskeys. He gave one fire whiskey to Juliet and he sat down.

'What was that about?' Harry asked.

'Ron Weasley tried to kiss me in the Leaky Cauldron and I slapped him and Fred must've seen before the slapping.' Juliet replied.

'He was angry and I have only one idea why.' Harry said thinking aloud.

'What's that?' Juliet asked curiously.

'He still loves you.' Harry said.

'Obviously not at this moment though. He probably wants to cook me alive.'

Harry laughed.

'It's not funny.' Juliet said trying to stop Harry from laughing. 'Harry, stop laughing! It isn't funny!'

Harry stopped laughing after a while and looked at Juliet.

'You're beautiful, you know.' Harry said to Juliet.

'Thanks.' Juliet replied.

'If I ask you a question after this will you promise not to get angry?'

'I solemnly swear I'll try to be good.'

Harry took an envelope out of his pocket and gave it to Juliet. Juliet took it and asked, 'What is it?'

'Open it and see.' Harry replied.

Juliet opened the envelope and found an invitation to The Masked Ball at Hogwarts.

'Oh my gosh!' Juliet finally said after staring at the invitation for three minutes.

'Would you do me the honour of coming with me?' Harry asked.

'Of course I will, Harry!' Juliet exclaimed happily. She hugged Harry and then kissed him on the cheek and left.

The time of the Masked Ball was coming quicker than Juliet expected. It was lucky that she already had gotten a dress robe and a mask. Her dress robes were made from pale blue silk and her mask was pale blue with pale blue beads. She had to put a protection charm on it so Gemma didn't get it dirty and neither did Juliet. Harry was going to pick her up.

The day was Gemma's birthday and Juliet gave Gemma all of her presents and after Juliet finally found her wand and cleaned up the apartment they walked around Diagon Alley and went into the shops of Gemma's chose. One of the shops was WWW Juliet hesitated before walking in but she walked in for Gemma.

Juliet walked up to the counter and saw Ron.

'Hi Juliet.' He said uncertainly.

'Hi.' Juliet replied.

'Why are you here?' Ron asked still uncertainly.

'My daughter is just looking around.'

'OK…' Ron said. Juliet noticed you could still see a red hand print on his face and when she and Gemma left the shop Juliet started to laugh.

'Mummy, why are you laughing?' Gemma asked.

'That man at the counter said something funny and I thought of it again.' Juliet lied.

After the got some ice cream they went into Turner and Potter Books. Gemma looked at the children's books and Juliet talked to Harry.

'Having a good day?' Juliet asked.

'Umm…yeah, I guess…err…what about you?' Harry said.

'Yeah I'm having a good day. Why are you going all "umm" and "err" on me?' Juliet asked raising one eyebrow.

'Well, I need some advice…' Harry said slowly.

'Shoot and please talk quicker, I'm not that slow.' Juliet replied.

'There is this girl I like and I want to kiss her but I think she'll slap me.' Harry mumbled loud enough for Juliet to hear.

'Why don't you just kiss me and find out?' Juliet replied.

Harry looked embarrassed and then he kissed Juliet. When Juliet pulled out she smiled and then she said, 'Come over tonight at 9:30.' And she and Gemma left.

That night Harry and Juliet ate, talked and kissed. At 11:45 Harry went home and Juliet went to bed. When she woke up it was 1:59. She instantly got up and had something to eat (And got angry with Hermione for not waking her up). She then had a long bath with scented soap. When she got out of the bath it was 4:00, 2 hours until Harry picked her up. She then did her hair - and did Gemma's for fun - and put her dress on.

At 5:59 Harry came to the door.

'You're early.' Juliet said.

'Huh?'

'One minute early.' Juliet said just before Gemma came running up to Harry and hugged him.

'Hullo Harry.' She said.

'Hello Gemma.' He said picking her up and spinning her around. Juliet smiled as he put Gemma down.

'Come fly with me, Julie.' Harry said sneakily.

'Flying? I thought we were Apparating and walking the rest of the way.' Juliet said a hint of fear in her voice.

'No, Julie, we're flying on my broom.' Harry said as he took her hand and lead her downstairs. Harry mounted the lightening bolt 3000 and Juliet hesitantly followed.

'You are so lucky there is a protection spell on this dress.' Juliet told him when they were up in the air.

'Why?' Harry asked.

'Because if there wasn't it would look horrible when I get off.' Juliet told him.

They continued to fly with a lot of wind in their faces. Juliet was holding on to Harry for dear life and when they finally got to Hogsmeade, Harry looked relieved that she wasn't holding onto him anymore.

They walked to Hogwarts and Juliet saw Lavender Brown and Oliver Wood, Percy Weasley and Penelope Clearwater.

Fred 

Fred sat in the corner of the Great Hall on one of the many chairs. There were people he hadn't seen in ages and people he just saw yesterday. He sat there for half an hour watching people dance and refusing to dance with girls who asked. He stood up and walked out to the Entrance Hall. There weren't that many people in there but there was Juliet and Ron. Fred watched Ron and saw him trying to kiss Juliet but she pushed him away. Ron tried again and Juliet once again tried to push him away again but he didn't want to be pushed away. Fred ran over to Ron and tapped his shoulder, Ron turned around and Fred punched him in the mouth. Ron fell to the ground and then he stood up again and got his wand out. They started to duel.

Juliet 

Juliet watched Ron and Fred duelling and she couldn't stand it. She walked into the middle and yelled; 'STOP DUELLING!' but Ron had sent a spell at Fred. It hit Juliet it the stomach and she was thrown backwards by the spell and she hit one of the walls of the Entrance Hall. Juliet black out.

**Fred**

'NO!' Fred yelled out as he ran over to Juliet. 'SOMEONE HELP!'

People came running into the Entrance Hall. Harry ran over to Juliet and she was taken to the Hospital Wing.


	4. Maybe I'm Amazed

Chapter Four: Maybe I'm Amazed (By Jem)

Fred watched Juliet sleep. He still couldn't believe what had just happened. He kept on replying what had happened in his mind. He wished he could go back and stop it from happening. He wished he could magically heal her. He wished he could go back four years and stop them from breaking up. Fred brushed Juliet's hair away from her face. He kissed her cheek and remembered the first time they meet.

((Flashback))

Fred stood proudly at the counter of WWW. It was their grand opening. Many young witches and wizards had come in and looked around. One girl in particular was Juliet Faith Turner. Juliet came up to the counter holding an extendable ear, 5 skiving snack boxes and a fake wand. Fred smiled at her when she put her items on the counter.

'Hello.' Fred said.

'Hi.' Juliet replied quietly.

'What is your name?' Fred asked working out the amount her items came too.

'Juliet Faith Turner.' Juliet replied quietly again.

'My name is Fred Weasley. Are you new here?' Fred asked.

'Yes I just came here from Australia.' Juliet said confidently.

'Wow. Can I have you address so I can owl you?' Fred asked.

Juliet rolled her eyes at him and smiled. 'I'll owl you.'

'OK. That'll be 30 sickles.' Fred said and gave Juliet a bag with her items in it.

Juliet gave Fred the money and took her bag and left.

((End of Flashback))

Fred smiled at the memory and didn't realize Dumbledore was standing behind him. Dumbledore tapped Fred on the shoulder. Fred jumped and looked around. He looked at Dumbledore and stood up. They shook hands and Dumbledore lend Fred away from Juliet's bed.

'How are you?' Dumbledore asked.

'If I were you I'd be more concerned about Juliet than anyone else.' Fred said and had another flashback.

((Flashback))

Fred sat in the backroom of WWW with Juliet. She was healing his leg after Draco Malfoy had cursed him. Juliet had been in the shop at the time and she had taken Fred into the backroom Malfoy before could curse Fred again. George was handling Malfoy in the front of the store.

'How are you, Miss Turner?' Fred asked as Juliet put some disinfectant on his leg where he was injured.

'If I were you I'd be more concerned about myself than anyone else.' Juliet said and looked up at Fred and smiled.

'How come you're so good with healing?' Fred asked wincing at the pain of the disinfectant.

'Well, my mum is a Healer at St Mungo's and my dad is a Auror.' Juliet said getting a bandage out of a first-aid kit.

'What does your father being an Auror have to do with this?' Fred asked.

'He always got hurt and I'd watch my mum heal his.' Juliet said smiling.

'Why are you putting bandages on me instead of using magic?' Fred asked.

'Because I'm not out of school yet and the curse he used would make you keep on bleeding. Oh, but I'm in my seventh year.' Juliet added.

((End of Flashback))

'Fred? Are you still there?' Dumbledore asked Fred snapping him back into the present.

'Sorry, I was day dreaming.' Fred mumbled.

'Well, Mr Weasley, I hope you will help teach some students while you are here.' Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

'But, Dumbledore, what would I teach?' Fred asked trying to find an excuse to get out of it.

'You will teach flying.' Dumbledore said as he left, 'you will teach your first class on the second of September at 12:00 pm.' Dumbledore closed the Hospital Wing doors behind him and left Fred in shock.

_I'm a teacher! Even worse, a professor! I am the one I loath the most._ Fred thought before getting another flashback.

((Flashback))

Fred sat in the seat across from Juliet in The Three Broomsticks. Fred and Juliet had arranged to meet there on Juliet's Hogsmeade weekend. Fred had a butterbeer and Juliet had orange juice.

'Why didn't you get butterbeer?' Fred asked Juliet.

'I've never tried it.' Juliet said simply.

'Want to try it?' Fred asked.

'Kinda.' Juliet said looking at Fred's glass of butterbeer.

'Try some of mine.' Fred said pushing his glass over to Juliet. Juliet put her hands around it and had a little sip and then another and then another.

'This stuff is good.' Juliet told Fred giving him back his glass.

The door of The Three Broomsticks opened and Harry, Ron and Hermione walked in. Hermione saw Fred and pointed at him and then Harry and Ron looked at Fred too.

'I think we had better get out of here.' Fred whispered to Juliet.

'Why?' Juliet whispered back.

'Because my little brother and his two friends are here.' Fred whispered back.

Fred ducked under the table and pulled Juliet down as well. Fred then crawled behind the counter of The Three Broomsticks and Juliet followed not being noticed by anyone. Fred crawled out of the dog door of the back door of The Three Broomsticks and he stood up. Soon after Juliet came out as well. Juliet stood up and dusted herself off and then Fred saw Ron come outside and look for him.

'C'mon!' Fred said as he jumped over the small stonewall and ran for his life. Juliet followed him running as fast as she could. They came to a tall fence and Fred helped Juliet up and then he climbed up. Juliet jumped down safely and Fred jumped down a bit unsafely but neither got hurt.

'Is your brother gone?' Juliet asked.

'Yeah.' Fred replied breathlessly. Juliet cracked up laughing. 'How come you get in some much mischief?' Juliet asked after recovering from laughing.

'Well being a twin it's in my natural.' Fred said jokingly.

'Oh really? Can you teach me some of your acts of mischief?'

'I don't teach. I can't stand teachers and professors.'

'OK, but what will be your next act of mischief, Mr Weasley?' Juliet asked.

'Well…' Fred started trying to find the right words. He gave up on finding the words and he kissed Juliet on the lips. 'I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.' Fred whispered in Juliet's ear. Fred kissed Juliet again but more passionately.

'HOGWARTS STUDENTS PLEASE RETURN TO SCHOOL!' A voice yelled out.

'Mischief managed…for now.' Juliet told Fred and walked back to the school.

((End of flashback))

On September 2nd Fred stood on the school grounds and waited for all the first years to arrive. A minute pasted and the rest of the students arrived.

'Welcome to your first flying lesson. I am Fred Weasley and I will be currently teaching you all. Please step to the left side of your broom and say up.' Fred instructed. He watched the first years order their brooms to come up without much success. Luckily no one was hurt by the end of the lesson. After everyone left Fred put the last broom and had another flashback.

((Flashback))

'Just get on the broom!' Fred told Juliet. They stood in the middle of the Quidditch pitch. Fred was trying to teach Juliet how to fly on a broomstick but Juliet didn't want to get on the broom.

The reason Fred was there was because it was the Christmas Holidays and Dumbledore said it was OK for him to visit.

'I don't do well with heights!' Juliet replied.

'I'll come with you.' Fred told her.

'Fine, Fred.' Juliet said as she got on the broom. Fred got on behind her and they lifted off. Juliet directed the broom towards the Astronomy Tower. Juliet landed a little wonky but neither of them got hurt. They both dismounted the broom and Fred spun Juliet around and they both laughed.

'Wasn't that fun?' Fred asked.

'Scary…but it was fun!' Juliet said laughing.

'Glad to hear it.' Fred said to Juliet. Fred walked out to a corridor after checking to see if no one was there and Juliet followed him holding Fred's broom. They walked back to the Gryffindor Common room and went inside. Harry, Hermione and Ron were the only ones inside and they were doing homework. Fred snuck up behind Ron and looked at what Ron was writing and then in a snobby voice Fred said, 'Ron, they aren't the right ingredients.' Ron jumped and accidentally put a line through his work.

'FRED!' Ron yelled at his brother.

'I was only informing you.'

'What are you doing here, anyway?' Ron asked rudely.

'It isn't a crime to miss your younger brother, is it?' Fred asked innocently.

'You'd never miss me.' Ron stated.

'True, but it makes a good excuse.' Fred said.

'Fred, who was that girl you were with in the Three Broomsticks a while ago?' Harry asked.

'Juliet Turner.' Hermione replied.

'Huh?' Harry and Ron both said.

'She's a Gryffindor, she moved here from Australia last year with her parents. She's a seventh year, the same as us.' Hermione said.

'Why were you in there with her?' Harry asked Fred, none of them noticing Juliet walking up to the boys' dormitory.

'There was no where else to sit.' Fred said and walked up to the boys' dormitories.

_Why didn't I tell them? _Fred thought.

'Why didn't you tell them?' Juliet asked as Fred got into the seventh years' dorms. Juliet was sitting on Fred's trunk and it appeared that she had put his broom away.

'I don't know.' Fred said.

'They'll find out sooner or later.' Juliet told him. Fred walked over and sat down next to Juliet on his trunk.

'I know.' Fred said sadly. He put his arm around Juliet and they sat closer together.

'Well, on another subject, I've decided I'll only ride a broom, confidently, with you.' Juliet told Fred.

'Oh really?' Fred said.

'Really.' Juliet said.

Fred caught Juliet's lips and kissed her. 'Fred!' Juliet whispered and then she silently giggled.

Neither of them heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Ron and Harry opened the dormitory door and they saw Fred and Juliet kissing. Juliet saw them first and whispered, 'Oh no.' and Fred whispered 'Oh, crap.'

'Fred, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' Ron yelled.

'Well…umm…' Fred said standing up. Juliet did the same but she opened the trunk with her fingers behind her back.

'Well?' Ron asked.

'I thought I was the older brother…' Fred said realizing what Juliet was doing and stalling Ron and Harry from doing anything.

'But you don't act like it!' Ron retorted.

Juliet slipped her fingers into the trunk and got hold of Fred's broom she slipped it out quietly and hid it behind her back.

'What does that mean?!' Fred replied.

'You act like you're younger.' Ron told him.

Juliet hid behind Fred and mounted the broom. 'Quick, Fred.' Juliet urgently whispered. Fred quickly mounted the broom behind Juliet and they were flying. The went in between Harry and Ron and went down to the Common room. Hermione was coming back into the Common room and Juliet and Fred were flying out of the Common room and into the corridor. They quickly dismounted and ran for their lives.

((End of flashback))

Fred wondered if Juliet had kept her decision or if she'd gone flying with confidently with someone else. He walked back to the Hospital Wing and saw Harry siting next to Juliet's bed.

'I wish I had asked you to marry me before this happened.' Harry told Juliet, 'but you can never stop fate.'

Fred walked towards Harry and said to him, 'You're right, Harry, you can never stop fate.'

'What's that supposed to mean?' Harry asked Fred defensively.

'You know Juliet and I are meant to be together.' Fred said to Harry.

'Maybe you're wrong, Fred, and you guys aren't "Meant to be"'

'But then you could be the one who is wrong, couldn't you?' Fred retorted.

Harry turned back to Juliet and quickly said, 'I've got to go, Juliet.' He kissed Juliet on the forehead and left.

Fred walked over to Juliet still thinking about what Harry had said. He sat down in the chair Harry had been sitting in and held Juliet's hand. 'Julie, I love you. I just want to make sure you know this even if you are asleep.' Fred nervously laughed, 'I've always loved you since the first time we got into mischief. I will always love you, always. Even if I'm angry. Even if I'm not around. Even if you're not around. I love you.' Fred finally said and he kissed her on the forehead after he had washed Harry's kiss off.

((Flashback))

Fred took one step into Hogsmeade and suddenly someone had run into his arms. He realized it was Juliet and he hugged her. 'Juliet? Is something wrong?' Fred asked.

'No…Yeah…Kinda.' Juliet said to him.

'Speak.' Fred said to her as they walked into the Three Broomsticks.

'Your brother has been asking me questions every time he has the chance. I think you should talk to your mum about getting him a shrink.' Juliet said as they sat down.

'I've told her but she won't listen.' Fred said and went and ordered the drinks. Fred returned with a butterbeer and an orange juice. He put them on the table and sat down.

'What do you want to go do?' Fred asked after they finished their drinks.

'Wanna go to the Shrieking Shack?' Juliet asked him.

'OK.' Fred said and they left to go to the Shrieking Shack. Juliet and Fred stood at the fence in front of the Shrieking Shack. Juliet was staring at the Shrieking Shack and Fred slowly made a snowball and threw it at Juliet. Juliet instantly turned around and made a snowball and threw it at Fred. They had a snowball fight that ended up with both of them lying on the ground next to each other.

'I love you.' Fred said to Juliet.

'I love you too.' Juliet said and they both stood up and kissed. Fred then spun Juliet around and then they went to Honeyduke's.

((End of Flashback))

Fred watched Juliet sleep hoping she'd wake up soon. He had decided that when she woke up he would apologize for everything wrong he had ever done. He moved a piece of hair off of her face and rubbed her hand. Suddenly Juliet's hand move, Fred quickly moved his hand away. Juliet started to blink and then she moved her eyes around.

'I'll always love you too, Fred.' She whispered.


End file.
